1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording paper for use with recording meters and printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional recording paper and meter will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Recording paper 1 has sprocket holes 2, which are engaged with teeth of sprockets 5 of the recording meter, and is conveyed in a given direction when sprockets 5 rotate.
Sprocket holes 2 are formed at regular intervals along both sides of recording paper 2, from front end portion 3 to terminal end portion 4 thereof. Therefore, recording paper 1 continues to be conveyed in the certain direction as sprockets 5 rotates. And finally, recording paper 1 drops from the recording meter, as shown in FIG. 1.
When recording paper 1 drops from the recording meter, recording element 6 is contacted with sprocket drum 7 or guide plate 8. Sprocket drum 7 and guide plate 8 are made of harder materials than recording paper 1 and have lower thermal conductivities than recording paper 1. When recording element 6 contacts with sprocket drum 7 or guide plate 8 for a long time, and continues its recording operation thereon, therefore, it will be abraded or broken. When recording element 6 is a thermal heal, heating elements of the thermal head will be over heated.